Sweet Love
by kissedbykai
Summary: I had been wishing for two years for Kai Hiwatari to ask me out. Believing that MAYBE he’ll ask me out one day, I was determined never to date any guy until he asks me out. But then... LONG ONE SHOT FLUFF ALERT IMPORTANT MEMO INSIDE. VERY IMPORTANT


**SWEET LOVE**

--

My best friends used to tell me that it was such a nice feeling to be in love especially if the weather was a little gloomy and dark. What's the connection right?

Also they said that humans are more romantic and sweet if the surroundings were cool. They were conditioned to let another person feel the warmth of their love and affection. Hmmm, I don't really know about that!

It was at the month of August when I met Tyson, he was a schoolmate of mine. Although we were studying different majors, we often meet at the corridors, at the school gate, at the canteen and even at the library.

At first, we didn't really mind each other. Just some normal schoolmate. But as time passed by we now glanced at each other and gave a little smile. He said that he liked me but he hesitated talking to me for he thought that I was mean. We were okay. A few months passed, he asked me out.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Why do you still have to think about it?" he asked. I didn't reply. I didn't want to date because he wasn't my type. He was a little chubby. I don't like chubby persons.

"Then whatever. Your choice." I replied as I left.

--

I had some other guy that I had my eye on. It was Kai Hiwatari. He was a varsity player in rugby. I had been wishing for two years that he'd ask me out. And when we were introduced, my hopes soared high into the sky. But I heard that he never once went on a date, he himself chose not some other stupid blind dates his friends and grandfather set up for him.

Believing that MAYBE he'll ask me out one day, I was determined never to date any guy until he asks me out.

"Stop fantasizing!" Ming-Ming said, "Kai doesn't like girls. He never even looks at one."

"And why's that? He's a male, you know." I defended.

She snorted, "Hah, I hope so. . . it's a rumor that. . . uhh, you know."

I clenched my fists into hard balls, "That what?" I exclaimed, "He's homosexual? Do you have proof?" I felt like I was _Juliet _defending my Romeo.

She frowned, "No, we don't. He's just wasting his good looks if he doesn't want to date women. People think he's really gay. . .dirty little secret."

"Hmpf!!" I crossed my arms in front of me. I couldn't take in what she had just said. Kai can't be. . .gay? Can he?

Even if he didn't ask me out, Kai still remained ever present in my mind and heart. Maybe it'll disappear when I'll see him with some other girl.

"Whatever! Then go and suffer for nothing!" she yelled, glaring at me, "Really, you should forget about him while it's still early. You've got Tyson. He's kindda cute."

"Then he's all yours."

The both of us didn't talk for weeks before of that small catfight. But somehow, Emily made us friends again.

I asked Emily for help, "If you were in my place would you go out with Tyson? I mean, I made a promise to myself. Will you go out with him even if you don't really like the person?" I shot a look at Ming-Ming as I added, "Just because one of your friends think you're fantasizing too much?"

"No." Emily said, firmly, "That's kindda hard. You won't really find real happiness."

I stuck my tongue out at Ming-Ming, "See?"

"You'll learn to love a person." Ming-Ming said before taking a long sip from her martini.

"It's for the person to decide." I retorted.

--

One time, it was raining so hard. The three of us were in the library until Ming-Ming had to go home, then it was Emily's turn to head home. So, I was left all alone in the library. I kept researching, I had a big test tomorrow.

When I noticed that it was getting a bit late, I reserved the books for tomorrow then left. Problem was, I forgot the bus schedule thus I missed the last bus. Cursing at myself, I began running through the empty sidewalks. There was a bus stop three blocks away so I hurried there.

When an umbrella came over my head, I almost screamed and fell on my knees. But it was just Tyson. "What are you doing here?" I asked, looking suspiciously at him.

He just laughed. "We were having a house party," he pointed at the cute little house by the corner, but I couldn't see it clearly, just bright lights. The rain seemed to block the music out. "I was eating with a bunch of friends when I saw you run by."

"Oh." I replied not knowing what else to say to him.

We walked together to the bus stop, silence winning over us. We just walked. If I didn't have to get home on time, I wouldn't even walk with him. Not that I think lowly of him but because what if Kai. . .

We were about to cross the street to get to the bus stop when I saw Kai standing there with some other students, who were also waiting for the bus.

I froze. "Hey, what's up?" Tyson asked, raising a brow, "You okay?"

Questions started flowing through my mind. _What was he thinking now? Can he see Tyson and me? Does he think that Tyson and I are dating already? You're wrong, I'll only wait for you!_

Tyson started shaking me, so reluctantly I turned my gaze at him. "Yes?" I asked, raising a brow.

"What's wrong? You stopped walking."

I shook my head. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just. . .some thoughts entered my mind."

He smiled, "Really like what?"

"Uhh, that I. . .forgot my notes on my locker."

His smiled faded, "Oh. Ok."

As I turned my gaze, a bus passed by and the people started going up. Afraid that I might lose him, I hurriedly crossed the street. I could hear Tyson fuming at me to slow down.

But I didn't mind him at all. I just wanted to catch up with Kai. But the bus doors closed too soon, the driver said he was full yet he wasn't the last bus. One was going to pass by in about five minutes.

He was gone.

I stood there and ignored Tyson who was asking me if I was okay.

I know I am not really fair to him, but hey, I didn't keep his hopes up. I never told him that I'd go out with him, yet he keeps on persisting. It was only Kai.

Just like the driver said, a bus came after five minutes. "Bye, Ty. Thanks." I said as I got in the bus. I waved at him as I took my seat.

--

When I arrived in the campus the next day, I was harassed with a million questions about last night. I didn't quite understand them so Ming-Ming explained.

"We didn't go home directly. I saw Mao and she invited us to a house party." She said, grinning, "We were eating when Tyson dashed out. Curious, we looked out at why he was hurrying out. . .he saw you." Then she laughed. Some of my friends joined her joy.

"Just stop denying, okay?" Ming-Ming continued, smiling from ear to ear, "Tyson's a fine man."

"He's not a man—" a protested but my friends laughing drowned my voice. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my bag and hurried out.

"Look, can Kai do what Tyson did? Kai was at the party too, you know."

I glanced back at Ming-Ming. She was right. Kai never really did pay me even one gram of attention.

--

Tyson kept asking me out everyday. He walked me home. He helped me in anything he thought I need. He amused me and made me laugh. We argued and ripped each other's neck out.

I think I like him.

He asked again today, "Okay. Fine." I finally said, sighing. So we went out for a couple of dates. Laughed and enjoyed each other's company. But I felt that there was something lacking. Tyson wasn't the one I last thought about at night. It was always Kai. I felt like I truly wasn't being fair to Tyson, he deserved someone who would really love him.

But, I guess that girl just wasn't me.

I told him that I was in love with someone else. And I also told him about that stupid promise I made to myself. Seeing the hurt on his face, I wanted to take it all back. . .but a part of me didn't want to. I was happy.

We still stayed friends. He'd talk to me about his problems and I'd share mine too.

"There was something missing." I said to Emily and Ming-Ming. And for the first time, Ming-Ming agreed.

--

After I stopped seeing Tyson, everything seemed NORMAL again. Kai still didn't talk to me; he still hasn't asked me out. All he says to me are 'Hn' and 'What?', sometimes if I'm lucky he'll say, 'I'm not hungry. You eat it up; you look like a walking stick.'

I'd appreciate what he says, at least to some extent he cares for me. Yeah. Maybe just a little.

But I still wonder what he thought about me and Tyson dating, he never asked once. Sometimes, we'd just sit a feet apart but we don't talk. We just sit there, staring at the people surrounding us. I'd make small talk every once in a while, he'd answer back every once in a while.

But I was contented. I was happy.

--

On the first weeks of December, I was again left alone by Ming-Ming and Emily because they had to go and do something. From the library, I walked to the cafeteria to grab some chow. I was starving. I sat alone and read my notes. I had yet another test.

Almost dropping the notebook, I spotted Kai walking towards my table. My heart belt seemed to go on turbo mode. How can he walk so fast and yet so elegant?

How can he snap at me, glare at me, not mind me at all but still he holds the key to my heart?

This is crazy like I don't know that.

He stopped in front of me. I stared up at him; he stared back at me. After about two minutes, he grabbed a chair and sat on it. He seemed very nervous.

He didn't seem like he wasn't the first to say something so I said, "Hey Kai, what's up?"

"Hn. Nothing." He replied. I nodded, smiling still. After a few seconds he added, "You?"

"OH! Oh. Nothing much too." I raised the notebook for him to see, "We have yet another quiz. This is the tenth one I have to take this week. And it's just Tuesday."

He looked amused at what I just said. "You. . .and Tyson are over?" He asked, slowly.

"Ah, y-yeah." I replied, raising a brow, "It was such a long time ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence again.

I stared at him; he seemed to be in deep thoughts so I just turned my attention to my notes. "Go out with me then." He said so suddenly that now I did drop the notebook.

"What?" I spattered out, my eyes almost popping out in shock.

"Hn." He said, turning away. So cute.

"Pardon me? I didn't get it much. You said it so fast that I—"

"Go. Out. With. Me." He repeated looking directly at me. I felt my face burning up, I couldn't look at him, so I turned away. Is he really asking me out? My dreams are finally coming true?

"Are you serious?" I asked, "Why me? Go play with other girls. Not me."

"I'm serious." He said firmly. With shaking fingertips and unsure eyes, he reached for my hand. I was surprised to find out how cold they were. He smiled weakly, "I'm just. . . nervous."

Kai Hiwatari was NERVOUS??

Am I dreaming? DON'T WAKE ME UP.

"Prove it." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay."

--

That day on, we had lunch together. He talked a bit more, but not so much. I was always the one talking about random things. He'll just listen then give his opinions about the matter. Usually they were very short opinions.

Sometimes before sleeping, my phone would ring. "Hey, you're still calling me at this hour?" I said glancing at the wall clock in my room.

I'd imagine him chuckling silently. "Insomnia." He replied, "Needed my cure."

I felt my love for him widen, spreading, never ending. In a few weeks of hard rain, I agreed on dating him exclusively. We went out to go to movies, I usually ended up sleeping. We walked around parks, feeding ducks and pigeons, well, I did the feeding. Kai just stared at me as he held the brown bag with the crumpled bread.

Yeah. Love can really be felt during the cold season.

--

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

1. Sorry for the late update. I forgot my password. Eck.

2. This is a one-shot. Forgive me for the fluffiness. Just feel like writing this one. It's raining here.

3. I won't be able to constantly update the NOT one shots. I'm graduating this year and entering college next year. I need all the concentration that I can get.

Maybe I can update. But it won't be consistent I tell you.

4. I ask you to leave a review. And please message me if you want a favor done. I'm feeling helpful and generous today.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
